paesaggioixfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Giardini verticali / tetti giardini
Roof gardens (tetti giardini), vertical gardens (giardini verticali), green walls (muri verdi), vertical farms (agricoltura verticale) – delle realtà mondiale/europee che ancora in Italia non hanno trovato una forma di espressione coerente. ---- I tetti verdi nel centro storico di Roma sono un mondo a parte, vicino ma nello stesso tempo lontano dal caos quotidiano. Fuori le mura, questa realtà si perde e apparte le belle fioriture sui terrazzi o i balconi di chi ha il police verde non si trova piu niente, solo delle grande estensioni abbandonate ai raggi solari grandi tetti desolanti. Si potrebbero coprire con prati e piante i tetti di case e di fabbriche, paretti vuoti e inestetici, capannoni industriali, garage, centri commerciali. Anche perche si parla tantissimo negli ultimi anni di citta sostenibile, ecologia urbana, architettura sostenibile, agricoltura urbana. Le città, nel mondo attuale, raggruppano la maggior parte delle attività economiche e abitative e costituiscono i luoghi dove vengono prodotte la maggior parte delle emissioni inquinanti, dove si consuma la maggior quota di energia, quindi non sarebbe male tenere passo con le nuove “tecnologie” verdi che non solo risolvono un problema di spazio ma hanno anche rilevanti vantaggi ambientali. ---- La soluzione potrebbe essere un intervento organico per la realizzazione o il miglioramento di spazi verdi come cortili, tetti o paretti degli edifici al fine di migliorare la vita quotidiana e purificare l’aria. Ma prima di ogni intervento concreto si dovrebbe inserire il verde pensile negli strumenti legislativi nazionali, nei piani regolatori o in appositi regolamenti comunali sul verde. ---- Collegamenti: orti urbani, Greenways, Colore degli edifici, Arredo urbano, Verde urbano, inquinamento ambientale, Inquinamento acustico e la sua trasformazione, inquinamento visivo, corridoio ecologico, rete ecologica, arredo urbano, verde urbano, ripristino ecologico del parco urbano, manutenzione del verde pubblico ---- Definizioni Roof garden Roof garden (tetti verdi pensili) sono le sistemazioni a verde di terrazzi e piani di copertura mediante inerbimenti parziali o totali e la messa a dimora di idonee specie vegetali,realizzati su riporti di terreno o substrati appositi, opportunamente dimensionati e strutturati. Vertical garden Vertical garden (giardino verticale) e una parete coltivata con delle piante specifiche. Queste sono radicate in compartimenti tra due strati di materiale fibroso ancorate alla parete. L'approvvigionamento idrico è previsto con un impianto tra gli strati. Green wall Green wall (muro verde) e l’insieme delle opere a verde impiegate a protezione e/o decorazione delle facciate di edifici emanufatti, realizzate mediante utilizzo di vasi e fioriere, grigliati, rivestimenti parietalisagomati e altri manufatti tesi a favorire l’attecchimento e lo sviluppo di idonee specie vegetali. Vertical farm Vertical farm (agricoltura verticale) e una proposta volta a promuovere l'agricoltura su larga scala all'interno dei grattacieli urbani o "farmscrapers". Riferimento: www.verticalfarm.com Cosa sono le fattorie verticali? In base alle proiezioni entro circa 50 anni, l’80% della popolazione della terra vivrà in città quindi il problema sarà che l’80% della superficie che può essere utilizzata per le coltivazioni di colture agricole sarà già in uso e dove il 15% di quella terra è stata già danneggiata da pratiche agricole che impoveriscono il terreno irrimediabilmente. Per queste persone che vivono nelle città, l’agricoltura verticale potrà aiutare a soddisfare realmente i loro bisogni. Le fattorie o aziende agricole verticale devono avere basso costo di costruzione e manutenzione, dei grandi edifici verdi nel cuore dei centri urbani delle metropoli di tutto il mondo. L’agricoltura verticale è una soluzione interessante e se attuata con successo offre in primis una grande promessa di rinnovamento architettonico urbano, in secundis una produzione sostenibile di una grande varietà di alimentari freschi (considerando una produzione che dura l’intero anno). Il concetto di coltivazione agricola indoor non è nuova, dal momento che sempre maggiore è la produzione di ortaggi in serre, dai pomodori ad una grande varietà di erbe e altri prodotti. La novità risiede nell’urgente necessità per l’agricoltura verticale di dover sfamare 3 miliardi di persone in aggiunta alle attuali. Massicce inondazioni, siccità prolungate ed uragani oltre a monsoni sempre più squilibrati stanno distruggendo milioni di tonnellate di preziose colture. Ciò che viene proposto differisce radicalmente dall’attuale produzione agricola in serre al chiuso. La proposta riguarda una singola unità agricola verticale che può occupare un isolato di una grande metropoli alta circa 30 piani e che utilizza le tecnologie attualmente disponibili e sarebbe in grado di fornire abbastanza calorie (2000 calorie al giorno per persona) per soddisfare il fabbisogno di 50000 persone. Per costruire un’azienda agricola verticale con una resa molto maggiore per metro quadro devono ancora essere effettuate ulteriori ricerche in molti settori: idrobiologia, scienze dei materiali, ingegneria meccanica, architettura, design, gestione dei rifiuti e pianificazione urbana solo per citarne alcune. Riferimento: www.genitronsviluppo.com Agro Housing per la Cina Agro Housing per la Cina, dei Knafo Klimor Architects vince l'International Architecture Competion for Sustainable Housing. Una miscela di vita urbana e rurale, uno spazio verticale in cui si unisce una serra a degli appartamenti, il concetto nasce dalla possibilità per gli abitanti di produrre parte dei propri alimenti, riducendo il pendolarismo e fornendo uno spazio verde all'interno dell'edificio. Knafo Klimor Architects ha sviluppato Agro Housing per affrontare le preoccupanti previsioni di crescita della Cina e dei suoi abitanti delle città, una tendenza che si riflette in numerosi paesi in via di sviluppo. Il concetto di Agro Housing presenta una visione urbana e sociale in grado di risolvere alcune problematiche di quell'urbanizzazione caotica, creando una nuova città. L'idea di Agro Housing è quella di creare uno spazio verde, dove le famiglie possano produrre il loro approvvigionamento di generi alimentari secondo le proprie capacità, i propri gusti e scelte, in modo così da promuovere una scelta di vita indipendente e potenzialmente nuove forme ulteriori di reddito. Inoltre queste serre diventano spazi naturali di ritrovo per la comunità residente. Agro Housing diventa così un nuovo modello urbano contribuendo così alla conservazione di alcune tradizioni delle comunità sradicate dai processi di migrazione rurale. La struttura portante di Agro Housing è composta da travi e colonne di acciaio, equivalenti gli appartamenti prefabbricati che vengono consegnati sul sito pronti per l'installazione. Vetrate scorrevoli, piastrelle in terracotta, tutti materiali scelti per l'alta qualità, l'isolamento e la propria riciclabilità. Le divisioni interne degli appartamenti permettono una massima flessibilità alle esigenze personali di ogni residente, potendola modificare nel tempo senza problemi. La terrazza giardino fornisce un ulteriore spazio verde oltre ad avere un sistema per utilizzare energia solare e la raccolta dell'acqua piovana in grado di creare uno spazio coperto e all'ombra. All'interno di Agro Housing è presente uno spazio verticale che funziona da canna fumaria, ventilando gli appartamenti nei mesi estivi e facendo circolare il calore durante i mesi invernali. In estate , le finestre del tetto sono aperte permettendo agli appartamenti di beneficiare della ventilazione naturale e la tonalità chiara di colore dei balconi di ridurre l'assorbimento di calore. La serra con le proprie coltivazioni e vegetazione agisce da schermo verticale per l'ombra e raffreddando la parte interna dell'edificio. In inverno le finestre chiuse del tetto permettono all'aria calda di circolare all'interno del palazzo. Così il sole invernale non alzandosi molto dall'orizzonte riscalda l'elevata massa dell'edificio durante il giorno, in modo che questa durante la notte rilasci il calore accumulato. Un sistema di riscaldamento a pannelli solari sul tetto fornisce energia termica agli appartamenti attraverso un sistema di circolazione forzata. La vetrata della serra inoltre fornisce un ulteriore aria calda in grado di circolare all'interno dell'edificio attraverso il camino centrale. Riferimento: www.genitronsviluppo.com ---- Cenni storici sulla situazione italiana In Italia i tetti verdi, per decenni dimenticati dalla moderna edilizia, vantano una tradizione di lunga data. Per fare solo alcuni esempi le abitazioni etrusche (400 a.C.), gli edifici risalenti ai tempi dell’Impero Romano ristrutturati nel Medioevo (Castel Sant’Angelo) e quelli edificati nel XV secolo come Villa di Medici o “Palazzo Piccolomini” di Papa Pio II avevano giardini sui tetti. Con il trascorrere del tempo questo uso è andato perdendosi in Italia, mentre è andato sviluppandosi in altri paesi. Ci sono comunque anche esempi attuali di opere a verde pensile in Italia, come il Nuovo Quartiere Bicocca di Milano dove ci sono state realizzare diverse tipologie di verde pensile, sia estensivo che intensivo: l’Headquarter Pirelli, la Piazza dell’Università degli Studi Milano - Bicocca, la biglietteria del Teatro degli Arcimboldi, il sovrappasso “giardino pensile”. Poi c'e l'esempio di Bolzano dove nel febbraio 2004 il Consiglio Comunale del Comune di Bolzano ha approvato un progetto denominato "indice R.I.E." (Riduzione Impatto Edilizio, che è un indice numerico applicato al lotto edificabile che certifica la qualità dell'intervento edilizio rispetto alla permeabilità del suolo ed al verde. La procedura si applica a tutti gli interventi di trasformazione edilizia ed urbanistica del territorio comunale soggetti a concessine edilizia, sia nelle nuove costruzioni che nei risanamenti. All'interno della procedura R.I.E. il verde pensile è considerato strumento primario per compensare la sigillazione dei suoli, per l'aumento del benessere ambientale e per il miglioramento del microclima. Pure in Italia, in alcuni casi è l'amministrazione pubblica a incentivare questo tipo di iniziative. La proposta più recente è quella fatta a Firenze dal presidente del consiglio comunale, Eros Cruccolini: «Bisogna partire dai condomini», ha detto, «la cellula più importante delle nostre città. E dobbiamo arrivare presto a realizzare i primi giardini pensili sulle case popolari di nuova costruzione». Ai condomini aveva pensato già, fin dal 1999, il Comune di Roma, con un bando per realizzare cortili, pareti e tetti verdi, che offriva incentivi del 50 per cento a chi volesse rivestire di piante il proprio palazzo. Lo stesso contributo viene offerto tuttora dal Comune di Torino. La situazione romana Si po citare il Mausoleo di Augusto a Roma (28 A.C.), oggetto di un recente concorso di riqualificazione e descritto dallo storico greco Strabone come "un grande tumulo presso il fiume su alta base di pietra bianca, coperto sino alla sommità di alberi sempreverdi; sul vertice è il simulacro bronzeo diAugusto e sotto il tumulo sono le sepolture di lui, dei parenti, dietro vi è un grande bosco con mirabili passeggi". Il mausoleo di Adriano nel Medioevo è stato trasformato nella fortezza di Castel Sant’Angelo e oggi si possono ancora ammirare solo alcune parti. Adriano, nel 130 d.C., volle far edificare un monumentale sepolcro lungo la sponda del Tevere nella zona dei giardini della famiglia Domiziana. Il monumento era costituito da un corpo cilindrico del diametro di 64 metri rivestito di marmo e sormontato da un tumulo di terra su cui erano posti a dimora alberi, presumibilmente cipressi, e una ricca vegetazione. Anche nella sua villa a Tivoli Adriano fece costruire dei giardini pensili, e storicamente probabile appare la loro presenza in molte ville. Dal I secolo a.C.la villa diviene uno standard della società patrizia,ne vengono edificate un gran numero non solo nei fondi agricoli ma anche in aree paesaggisticamente attraenti,e un grande rilievo si conferisce ai giardini. Nella villa Laurentina la disposizione degli spazi è diversa: il giardino pensile, come pure le terme e la palestra, si trova su una delle due torri sovrastanti il mare, erappresenta l’elemento di raccordo tra l’edificato e ilmeraviglioso paesaggio naturale prospiciente che non compenetra ma prepara, introduce. Non ci sono pervenute testimonianze di ville romane posteriori al II secolo d.C. in cui l’arte compositiva potesse eguagliare le favolose ville di Plinio o di Adriano.Dal crollo dell’impero romano e durante tutto il periodo delle invasioni barbariche il giardino in generale, e in particolare quello pensile, subisce un pesante oblio.Nel Medioevo perde la sua valenza artistica a scapito della mera funzione di orto nei chiostri dei conventi. In Cinquecento e Seicento in Italia vengono edificate sontuose ville in cui il giardino pensile è sempre un elemento di grande effetto, basti pensare a Villa Medici, a Villa D’Este a Tivoli oppure a villa Albobrandini a Frascati. A Roma, come nei maggiori centri rinascimentali, quasi tutte le ville seicentesche hanno un giardino pensile, che a seconda dei gusti o delle mode può essere grande o piccolo, segreto o proteso verso l’esterno,può assurgere alla funzione di rivestimento di alcune strutture, come delle stalle a Versailles o delle stanze della servitù nel palazzo Ducale a Urbino,o essere un elemento di raccordo con il paesaggio circostante, come nel palazzo Piccolomini a Pienza, o ancora avere la sola ed esclusiva funzione estetica. Opera meravigliosa di questo periodo sono i giardini pensili del Vaticano, in cui la grandiosità del progetto si confonde con l’incomparabile bellezza della realizzazione. Nei ultimi anni, a Roma, mancanno quasi complattamente le iniziative sulla ecologia urbana, apparte il concorso promosso dal Comune di Roma (Dipartimento Ambiente e USPEL) nel 1999. L'obiettivo era quelo per un intervento organico rivolto alla realizzazione e al miglioramento di spazi verdi condominiali quali cortili, tetti e pareti degli edifici per migliorare il quadro di vita quotidiana con nuove pratiche che uniscano i concetti dell'ecologia urbana a quelli della partecipazione dei cittadini. Con l'iniziativa "Cortili, Pareti e Tetti Verdi a Roma" il Comune di Roma ha inteso incentivare gli sforzi dei cittadini e offrire loro un riconoscimento per la realizzazione di tali sistemazioni verdi che contribuiscono alla riqualificazione dell'ambiente urbano. Per ogni progetto premiato è stato previsto un contributo pari al 50% delle spese sostenute fino ad un importo massimo determinato per il tipo d'intervento. Un altro esempio recento e quelo di Renzo Piano che ha creato per l'Auditorium di Roma un giardino pensile di tre ettari, con piante striscianti sulle superfici più inclinate e addirittura una serie di uliveti sulle terrazze. Riferimento: Paolo Abram, "Giardini pensili, Coperture a verde e gestione delle acque meteoriche", Sistemi Editoriali, 2004 ; Giovanni Sala, “Il paesaggio sui tetti: giardini pensili”, Convegno internazionale Pistoia, 2007 La situazione nel mondo Storicamente i giardini pensili più celebri sono quelli di Babilonia che fu la capitale dell’omonimo regno, nonché una delle più importanti città del mondo antico. I giardini consistevano in una serie di terrazzamenti dal fondo impermeabile, sistemati a gradini, e poi riempiti con uno strato di materiale drenante e con un metro circa di fertile terreno di coltura. A essi, tramite un ingegnoso meccanismo, veniva assicurato il costante afflusso di acqua necessario a irrigare le preziose ed esotiche colture impiantatevi,soprattutto alberi e piante ad alto fusto come pini, cipressi e palme. Tale complesso fu voluto da Nabucodonosor II1 (605 / 562 a.C.). La ricca vegetazione di questi giardini, che simboleggiavano il Paradiso (il giardino dell’Eden), ispirò, e continua a ispirare, l’iconografia tradizionale dei tappeti persiani. In Europa e più precisamente in Islanda già a partire dal IX sec. a.C. le popolazioni locali ricoprivano le abitazioni con zolle di terra ed erba per favorire la maggiore coibentazione dell’edificio e per permettere che la neve non si accumulasse sul tetto causandone la rottura. È ancora in uso nell’Europa del Nord, e in particolare nei Paesi Scandinavi, ricoprire i tetti con giardini pensili. Per tutto il Cinquecento e il Seicento in Italia e all’estero vengono edificate sontuose ville in cui il giardino pensile è sempre un elemento di grande effetto, basti pensare al castello di Saint-Germain en Laye di Enrico IV oppure alla splendida Villa di Versailles dove Andrè Le Nôtre, progettista dell’intero complesso dei giardini,concepì l’insieme degli aranceti al di sopradelle stalle reali per evitare di interrompere la continuità del parco e per camuffare un ambiente comunque sporco e disadorno. Il giardino pensile ha in questo periodo una funzione esclusivamente estetica, artistica ed elitaria: lo troviamo solo nelle ville o nei palazzi signorili. Il primo artista – architetto che si è occupato del giardino pensile anche sotto il profilo funzionale\ecologico è stato Von Rabitz che nel 1865 ha scritto il primo libro sull’utilità dei giardini pensili e sui vantaggi ecologici che ne possono derivare; non a caso lo studio tecnico su questa tipologia di verde si è sviluppata nell’ottocento. È proprio in questo periodo che il verde viene rivalutato non solo per il suo lato esteticoma anche per le sue valenze sociali e igieniche. Nell’architettura abitativa una delle maggiori preoccupazioni della prima metà del XX secolo fu quella di sviluppare una stretta integrazione tra la casa e lo spazio circostanstante come si evince dai lavori di Sven Markelius in Svezia, di Alvar Aalto in Finlandia e di Frank Lloyd Wright negli Stati Uniti. L’architettura moderna si è interessata a come utilizzare i tetti e le pareti verticali. Così ad esempio il “tetto giardino” di Le Corbusier costituisce uno dei cinque punti fondamentali su cui si regge la sua “nuova architettura”. Oggi professionisti di fama internazionale quali Emilio Ambasz e Patrick Blanc hanno dato un’interpretazione personale ed assai suggestiva all’inverdimento di tetti e pareti. In Germania, Svizzera e Austria i tetti e pareti verdi sono saliti alla ribalta negli ultimi 30 anni. Per esempio in Germania vengono incentivati e promossi nei piani regolatori urbanistici tramite normative specifiche o agevolazioni sulle tasse delle acque. Patrick Blanc, parigino classe ‘53 e laureato in Scienze, svolge attività di ricerca per il CNRS (Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique) sin dal 1982 e collabora con Herzog & de Meuron e Jean Nouvel. Secondo la teoria di Blanc i luoghi che non hanno un’usuale vocazione ad ospitare il verde urbano possono essere ricoperti, integrati, e non semplicemente decorati da piante, fino ad entrare in simbiosi con esse per costituire un involucro organico per gli edifici. Nascono così dei veri giardini verticali posati sulle facciate degli edifici che costituiscono rilassanti e rigeneranti scorci urbani. L’idea a Patrick Blanc è venuta dopo anni di ricerca nelle giungle e foreste del mondo. Qui Blanc, osservando la vegetazione che cresce facilmente su tronchi e rocce, ha capito che il terreno è sostanzialmente un supporto meccanico per le piante perché i veri elementi che rendono possibile la vita verde in luoghi anche impervi sono l’acqua e i sali minerali. Di conseguenza le specie chiamate in causa nei giardini verticali sono piante che hanno radici superficiali. Due esempi di giardini verticali: CAIXA FORUM, Madrid - Herzog & de Meuron: il centro culturale spagnolo, inaugurato a Febbraio 2008, ha adiacente ad esso, sulla facciata dell’edificio confinante, 600 mq di giardino verticale che fa da sfondo alla piazza antistante il centro.Musèe du quai BRANLY, Parigi – Jean Nouvel.Il fronte principale del museo parigino è costituito da un alternarsi di cubi colorati che si susseguono lungo la facciata e l’intero fronte è chiuso da un giardino verticale di 800 mq con 15.000 piante di 150 differenti specie provenienti dal Giappone, Cina, Europa centrale e USA. Il museo di storia naturale della California Academy of Sciences, progettato dall’architetto Renzo Piano si vanta di essere il museo più ecologico del mondo. Il 95% dei materiali ricavati dalla demolizione degli edifici preesistenti e’ stato riciclato per la costruzione del nuovo museo. La metà del legname da opera proviene da foreste gestite in modo sostenibile. Il 68% del materiale isolante e’ stato ricavato da vecchi blue jeans. Il tetto verde si estende per 10.000 metri quadri, condiziona naturalmente la temperatura dei locali sottostanti, filtra l’acqua piovana ed e incorniciato da pannelli fotovoltaici che provvedono a soddisfare il 10% delle necessità della struttura. L'idea di portare un po' di verde nel grigio cittadino sta intanto varcando il confine dell'edilizia pubblica, contagiando i privati che in molte città hanno iniziato a coltivare arbusti, praticelli e cespugli sopra le loro case. In alcuni casi è l'amministrazione pubblica a incentivare questo tipo di iniziative. I vantaggi per l'intera collettività sono tali che per esempio a Portland, in Oregon, gli amministratori hanno offerto un aiuto economico a chi costruisce giardini pensili: i tecnici del comune hanno calcolato che il verde assorbe fino a due terzi delle precipitazioni, evitando sovraccarichi della rete fognaria e conseguenti allagamenti. Anche il Comune di Tokyo ha scelto da alcuni anni una politica di aiuti. Nel suo piano urbanistico del 2000, ha stabilito che almeno il venti per cento delle costruzioni con un tetto di oltre 1.000 metri quadrati debba essere ricoperto di verde: in metà dei quartieri della metropoli sono previsti aiuti economici pubblici che coprono fino al 50 per cento dei costi di realizzazione. In Germania, invece, la legge impone che il sette per cento dei tetti delle città tedesche sia verde, e così a oggi si contano quattordici milioni di metri quadrati di giardini pensili. Fra i più famosi, c'è quello di ben 5.000 metri quadrati della Cassa di risparmio di Monaco. La possibilità di un consistente risparmio energetico - soprattutto dopo le ultime, torride, estati in cui si è assistito a un uso sempre più massiccio di condizionatori - è quasi ovunque la molla che spinge le amministrazioni pubbliche a incentivare l'idea dei tetti verdi. Riferimenti:Paolo Abram, "Giardini pensili, Coperture a verde e gestione delle acque meteoriche", Sistemi Editoriali, 2004; Anna Lambertini (introduzione Jacques Leenhardt), "Giardini in verticale", Londra, Verbavolant, 2007; Di Nigel Dunnett, Noël Kingsbury, "Planting green roofs and living walls", Timber Press, 2004; www.frenchgardening.com. Vantaggi ambientali, economici ed estetici Un giardino verticale oltre che produrre un immediato, gradevole (e curioso) effetto estetico, produce una serie di benefici molto interessanti e sicuramente utili da elencare: • Un giardino verticale assorbe CO2 dall'atmosfera. • Un giardino verticale assorbe raggi UV. • Nuovi spazi fruibili per gli uomini e nuovi habitat per piante ed animali (incremento della biodiversità locale). • Ritenzione idrica (anche del 70-90%) e conseguente alleggerimento del carico sulla rete di canalizzazione dell'acque bianche. Possibile recupero dell’acqua piovana per usi irrigui. • Protezione dal rumore attraverso minore riflessione ed in sonorizzazione delle superfici sommitali. • Filtraggio delle polveri (10-20% in meno) e fissaggio di sostanze nutritive dall'aria e dalle piogge. Vantaggi economici e di miglior qualità della vita • Durata maggiore dell'impermeabilizzazione e delle coperture attraverso la protezione dagli agenti atmosferici. • Migliore isolamento termico delle coperture e quindi risparmio energetico, funzionamento più economico degli impianti di climatizzazione, migliore utilizzazione degli immobili. • Miglioramento della qualità di abitazione e di vita. • Possibilità di usufruire, dove presenti, di possibili incentivi economici previsti dalle amministrazioni locali per il verde pensile. • Aumento di valore degli immobili. Non si possono trascurare anche i benefici psicologici ed estetici, sia per coloro che usufruiscono direttamente delle funzioni del verde, sia per tutti gli altri che indirettamente godono del miglioramento estetico dell'ambiente urbano. Le piante offrono la possibilità di migliorare ambienti abitativi grigi ed impersonali, cambiandone profondamente l'aspetto e permettono una loro maggiore identificazione da parte delle persone residenti. E ovvio che un palazzo rivestito da piante i cui colori cambiano nel corso delle stagioni crea un motivo di attrazione da parte dei cittadini. Riferimenti: Corriere della sera, "Citta sempre piu al verde", 2009, La Repubblica, "Un tetto giardino contro il caldo", 2004, www.professionearchitetto.it, www.reteambiente.it Legislazione Norma dell’Ente Nazionale Italiano di Unificazione “Istruzioni per la progettazione, l'esecuzione, il controllo e la manutenzione di coperture a verde” (norma numero: 11235:2007) La UNI 11235 definisce le regole di progettazione, esecuzione, manutenzione e controllo di coperture a verde, con elemento di tenuta realizzato con membrane bituminose, in poliolefine o in polivinilcloruro, in funzione delle particolari situazioni di destinazione d’uso, di contesto climatico e di contesto edilizio. Inoltre, in coerenza con la normativa europea esistente, la norma mette a disposizione informazioni oggettive e strutturate a tutti gli operatori del settore (progettisti, direttori lavori, collaudatori, produttori, applicatori delle opere o manutentori). "Quando si parla di tetto verde occorre per prima cosa distinguere tra due principali tipologie di inverdimento: quello estensivo e quello intensivo, che si diversificano per costi di costruzione, oneri di manutenzione e prestazioni globali. Per verde estensivo si intende un sistema che utilizza specie vegetali in grado di adattarsi e svilupparsi nelle condizioni ambientali in cui sono poste, che richiede spessori di substrato di coltivazione limitati e minimi interventi di manutenzione, mentre per verde intensivo si intende un sistema che richiede maggiori cure rispetto al precedente e l’ ausilio di maggiore manutenzione, in funzione delle associazioni di specie vegetali.” La UNI 11235 stabilisce le specifiche e i criteri di calcolo per la progettazione concernenti la composizione di tutti gli strati o elementi primari (portante, di tenuta, di protezione dall'azione delle radici, drenanti, filtranti ecc.) e di quelli secondari (strato di barriera a vapore, strato termoisolante, strato antierosione, di pendenza ecc. Vengono indicati i materiali prevalentemente utilizzati per ogni singolo strato o elemento, insieme ai requisiti e al relativo metodo di prova. La norma fornisce anche gli spessori minimi dello strato colturale da utilizzare in base al tipo di vegetazione, e una classificazione delle coperture a verde secondo diversi parametri: la fruibilità della copertura, la pendenza superficiale, la manutenzione del sistema verde, il controllo delle condizioni ambientali interne, la mitigazione ambientale per il territorio Tecniche di realizazzione Muro verde. Il sistema di Blanc è costituito da strati di feltro racchiusi in involucri di PVC fissati a telai metallici opportunamente distanziati dalla parete; all’interno del feltro, secondo un sistema di irrigazione a goccia, è conservata l’acqua in cui vengono disciolti i sali minerali. Nella parte inferiore della facciata è collocato un impianto che raccoglie i residui del giardino. Tetto verde. Nella maggior parte dei casi un tetto verde è progettato per richiedere bassissima o scarsa manutenzione. Durante i primi 2-3 mesi può essere necessario irrigarlo, dopo di che la copertura verde ha solo bisogno di qualche controllo perché la vegetazione cresca rigogliosa. Vengono inoltre adottati metodi costruttivi di una copertura verde diversi a seconda se l'edificio è in costruzione o già realizzato. Con moduli impermeabilizzanti installati direttamente sulla superficie del tetto già esistente una copertura verde effettivamente aiuta a proteggere e isolare il tetto ulteriormente dalla bassa o alta temperatura esterna. Anche se alcuni sistemi di copertura verde sono più leggeri di altri, i proprietari degli immobili devono sempre far esaminare da un tecnico l'effettiva fattibilità della realizzazione salvaguardando l'integrità dell'edificio e determinando se è in grado di sopportare il peso aggiunto di un tetto verde Specie vegetali adatte Il Centro sperimentale della Facoltà di Agraria dell’Università di Torino ha realizzato un campo catalogo di oltre 120 specie erbacee perenni di interesse ornamentale hanno fatto prove specifiche di valutazione dell’adattabilità di alcune specie vegetali a sistemazioni di verde pensile estensivo. Dai dati raccolti è emerso l’interesse per diverse Crassulaceae quali il Sedum acre L., il S. sexangulare L., il S. album L. e per Aizoaceae quali il Delosperma cooperi (Hook.) L. Bolus, accanto a Geraniaceae quali il Geranium macrorrhizum L.. Riferimento: Giovanni Sala, “Il paesaggio sui tetti: giardini pensili”, Convegno internazionale Pistoia, 2007 In giardino pensile la scelta della verdura o frutta da piantare dipende dalla disposizione del carico e dal peso del carico che è possibile applicare sul tetto. E’ bene misurare un mq di terra con la vegetazione il suo vaso, eventuali sistemi di irrigazione e che sia bagnato per conoscere il peso totale limite da poter applicare. Solitamente è possibile comunque far crescere: erbe di campo commestibili, lattughfagioli di ogni tipo, piselli di ogni tipo, spinaci, peperoni. Spesso non è facile coltivare verdure come carote, broccoli, meloni e angurie. Gli elementi necessari per realizzare un ottimo giardino verticale sono: • Buona scelta delle colture da impiantare: resistenza della pianta, clima, studio della flora locale. • Un ottimo sistema di irrigazione: oltre che con l'acqua piovana dovrà esser previsto un bacino di raccolta per l'irrigazione del giardino verticale durante i periodi di siccità, sarebbe perfetto inoltre che ci sia la possibilità che questo bacino potesse irrigare anche le altre zone verdi limitrofe. Riferimento: www.genitronsviluppo.com Riferimenti esterni Giornali La Repubblica, "Idee per la città: un giardino sul tetto", 2004 La Repubblica, "E sul tetto spuntò un giardino ecco l' Italia pulita", 2009 Corriere della sera, "Citta sempre piu al verde", 2009 La Repubblica, "Un tetto giardino contro il caldo", 2004 Siti in italiano www.professionearchitetto.it www.reteambiente.it immagini con giardini verticali nel mondo la prima vertical farm sara a Las vegas www.genitronsviluppo.com Siti in inglese Sito di Patrick Blanc www.inhabitat.com www.livingroofs.org www.gardenopolis.wordpress.com www.environmentalgraffiti.com www.greenpacks.org www.frenchgardening.com www.verticalfarm.com Growing up sustainably Bibliografia Oscar Eugenio Bellini, Laura Daglio, Verde Verticale. Soluzioni tecniche nella realizzazione di living walls e green façades, Maggioli, Rimini, 2009; Anna Lambertini (introduzione Jacques Leenhardt), "Giardini in verticale", Londra, Verbavolant, 2007; Anna Lambertini, “Arti dei giardini per la qualita dei paesaggi urbani attraversati”, Ri-Vista Ricerche per la progettazione del paesaggio, Firenze University Press, Anno 3, numero 4, luglio - dicembre 2005; Paolo Abram, "Giardini pensili, Coperture a verde e gestione delle acque meteoriche", Sistemi Editoriali, 2004; Giovanni Sala, “Il paesaggio sui tetti: giardini pensili”, Convegno internazionale Pistoia, 2007. Di Nigel Dunnett, Noël Kingsbury, "Planting green roofs and living walls", Timber Press, 2004 Ritorna a Pagina principale